


Phantomhive Group Chat

by redgoth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Finny, Finals, Group Chat Fic, Texting, mey-rin and bard are a couple of fucking memes, sebastian uses :) and everyone is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Hell's Butler:Would anyone care to explain to me why Finny is passed out on our couch?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hell's Butler - Sebastian  
> the Cool Cook - Baldroy  
> Tin-Rin-Rin - Mey-rin
> 
> everyone else is kinda. obvious.

4:47 PM, Wednesday

Phantomhive GC

_ Hell’s Butler, Tin-Rin-Rin, the Cool Cook, Tanaka, Ciel ☁ and finny! <3 are in the group chat _

 

_ Hell’s Butler: _ __   
Would anyone care to explain to me why Finny is passed out on our couch?  
We have guests coming soon, I’d prefer to not have a college student asleep in the living room when they arrive.

_ the Cool Cook: _   
If I had to make a guess?  
It’s finals week

_ Hell’s Butler: _   
Is it now.

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _   
indeed it is ; o ;  
i can hardly get a blink of sleep right now, so much studying!

_ Hell’s Butler: _   
I see.  
Regardless, could someone please relocate him? I’m a bit busy making dinner…  
Baldroy. This means you.

_ the Cool Cook: _   
Yeah yeah, I’m on it.  
Wow he really is out.  
Sebastian are you sure he’s not just dead?

_ Hell’s Butler: _   
Fairly.

_ the Cool Cook: _   
Op, never mind. He whined when I tried to turn him over.  
Uh, brb I guess then

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _ _   
_ don’t drop him!

_ Tanaka: _   
Ho ho ho…

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _   
omg

_ the Cool Cook: _   
Well, he’s in bed now.  
Tucked in all nice like a good little boy.

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _   
aww

_ Hell’s Butler: _   
Wonderful. Now, if you two would be so kind as to be helpful…  
It would be greatly appreciated. :)

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _   
yessir!

_ the Cool Cook:  
_ Coming, coming...

 

_ 6:29 PM, Wednesday _

_ Phantomhive GC _

_ Hell’s Butler, Tin-Rin-Rin, the Cool Cook, Tanaka, Ciel ☁, and finny! <3 are in the group chat _

 

_ finny! <3: _ _   
_ oh…

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _   
[ [ gasps ](http://transiwa.tumblr.com/post/153658492235/gasp-hes-awake) ]

_ the Cool Cook: _   
Oh my god  
I mean  
Hey finny, how ya feelin’?

_ finny! <3: _ _   
_ i want to never see a book again in my life T o T

_ Tin-Rin-Rin: _   
i have a feeling that wish isn’t going to come true anytime soon TnT

_ finny! <3: _ _   
_ ; _ ;

_ the Cool Cook: _   
Well, I mean  
At least your up?

_ Hell’s Butler: _   
You’re

_ the Cool Cook: _   
WHERE DID YOU COME FROM

_ finny! <3: _ _   
_ :(

**Author's Note:**

> uses texting fics as a way of world-building. hooray!


End file.
